


Talk to Her

by a_fangirl_stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fangirl_stuff/pseuds/a_fangirl_stuff
Summary: Jensen and the reader know each other from high school, and when she starts working at Supernatural as a costume designer, both of them want to talk to each other but as they ended their friendship badly none wants to take risks.





	Talk to Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time posting here, I also post on Tumblr, if you want to follow me there, my username is a-fangirl-stuff. Feedback is always welcome and I hope you enjoy it.

“Can you stop looking at her like that?” Jensen heard his best friend Jared ask “It’s freaking me out.”

“It’s not you who I´m looking at.” Jensen argumented “What’s your problem then?”

“Dude, you´ve been staring at her for an hour straight none stop the whole week. And I don´t know why.” Jensen looked with an irritated grin at his friend who instantly shook his head “I mean, don’t get me wrong man but if you liked her you would have probably talked to her by now, at least once, but you just keep staring and the worst thing is she hasn’t noticed yet, how is that even possible?”

Jensen ignored Jared and once again laid his attention on you, truth was you and Jensen had already met before at school but he doubted you would remember him and he didn’t want to ask you about it just to hear a ´sorry, I don´t remember you´, so he just stared until someone called him to stage 4 to shoot a quick scene.

You had felt a constant look since the first day you started working as costume designer at Supernatural and the whole week kept going with the same look over you. One of those days you turned around and got a slight glimpse of Jensen looking at you, you must have seen wrong, he would never recognize you, the last time you saw him was when you both graduated, of course he wouldn’t remember, so you let it go.

 

“So…” Jared started.

Jensen looked at him “So what?”

“I´ve heard the girl you’ve been staring at is working at the vestry department.” Jensen gave his best friend a bitch face and walked away from him. Jared wasn’t giving up and soon followed him to wherever he was headed to. “Just in case you wanted to talk to her. We don’t see her around much, you could always go talk to her in our free time.“

Jensen wouldn’t admit to anyone, not even himself, that a part of him was considering since day one the possibility of visiting the vestry room for the first time in his life just to see you and maybe talk to you but the other part of him was telling himself to leave her alone and if they once crossed paths he would politely say hi and then keep going.

Though he really wanted to talk to her he decided the second option would be better to not make a fool of himself in front of that beautiful and smart looking woman.

“Man, just leave it.” Jensen said.

“I know it has been a rough time since you and Danneel broke up, but there´s nothing wrong on liking other girls and dating, it’s been two months, Jay. Give it a shot.”

“I know. I just don’t know what to say.” Jensen admitted.

“How come? You’ve talked to other girls, you got it.” Jared asked.

“She’s different.” Jared stared at his best friend confused. Jensen let out a sigh and explained himself “I know her from school…”

Jared laughed interrupting Jensen “Then I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

“Listen…” Jensen sighed again “She helped me a lot through school. Nobody talked to me at freshman year and if they did they used to be laughing at me for modeling and participating on soap operas… Whatever, she was the first person who talked to me, like really talked to me, not to make fun of me but to know me. We were best friends at sophomore year and when I started getting a little more famous and other people started talking to me, cooler guys, I left her behind. Senior year I stopped talking to her because now I was one of the cool guys and she was not so much. I was a dick to her when all she did was help me.” Jensen scratched his neck uncomfortably “I can’t talk to her.”

Jared gave his friend a sad smile, he had never told him about that part of his life. “Then I guess you owe her an apology.”

Jensen knew his friend was right, he owed you an apology. One day he´d apologize, but not today or tomorrow.

 

Work was great, you loved your new job. You were working with what you loved, and even better, you had rapidly made friends at your department and others. Everything was good, except for the fact of Jensen eating at the dining room at the same time as you.

You weren’t surprised that he hadn’t exchanged a word with you, now that he was even more famous than before he wouldn’t notice a girl like you, not even if you had been the one to pull him out of the bullies.

Still, every day you saw him, you remembered a little part of your friendship and it surprised you he hadn’t changed a bit. Well, just for the fact that he wasn’t the shy boy anymore, now he was the guy who made other people laugh and would do stuff without shame.

Tuesday´s lunch was going great, you and your best friend from work, Lynn, were talking about random stuff. By the time Lynn was talking about how decent the weather was lately, Jared threw a piece of bread to Jensen that got stuck in his hair while Jensen simultaneously threw another piece of bread that hit Jared in the eye and both cracked in a fit of laughter.

“Earth to Y/N. Hey.” Lynn said bringing you back to the conversation “Have you listened to anything that I’ve been saying for the last couple of minutes?”

“Yeah. I just got a little distracted.” you said not giving it importance.

“Right, a little distracted by our two stars.” you frowned “Don’t try to deny it, I saw you looking at them. Who?”

“Who?” you asked.

“Oh, come on, tell me. Who´s the one you like?”

“Lynn!” you exclaimed “I don’t like anyone.”

“Nah ah, it’s not the first time I caught you looking at their way.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but no word to anyone.” you warned her as she nodded quickly.

You spent the next thirty minutes explaining to Lynn from where and how you knew Jensen, then you told her about the friendship you shared and how he had stop talking to you to be with the cool guys.

“Wow!” Lynn screamed as you threw a threatening look and she extended up her hands in surrender. “I´m just saying, someone owes you an apology and an explanation…. at least.”

 

One month passed and Jensen still went to bed thinking of you and the obvious apology he owed you. But he already had made a list in his mind of things that could happen if he talked to you.

a) You would punch him in the face and scream to him how much of a dick he was to you.

b) Not even letting him talk and walk away.

c) Letting him talk and then calmly saying how much he had hurt you.

d) Him saying something and then regretting what he said. 

e) He would stand in front of you and both would cry.

f) Both talking things serious at first but end joking as if nothing had happened.

g) Before he spoke you would shut him off and tell him to leave.

Etcetera. 

Jensen knew you weren’t easy and sure you were spontaneous so he couldn’t be sure of what would happen and that’s why his insecurity was increasing and he kept asking himself the ´should I talk to her´ question over and over again. Jared encouraged him the first days but as his best friend wouldn’t make a move he´d stopped. Jensen secretly wanted Jared to keep on cheering him to do it because now he had nothing but encountered feelings and thoughts. 

Every day he watched you at the dining room he told himself today was the day he would not head to his usual table, that now he was heading to you and would finally have the balls to talk to you, but every day as he started walking your way he would change his mind and return to his usual sit were his best friend would be waiting for him and giving him a concerned look as the day before. 

 

Jared had enough with Jensen not being able to put his shit together and go to talk to you so he decided to make something about it, he wasn’t going to solve his friends problem, he was going to make him confront it but first he needed a little help from a specifically someone. 

 

You were scheduled that day to arrive at 10, Lynn started her day at 8:30 and everything passed so slow without you. She had gotten used to you and now the vestry room felt so empty and alone. She was bored as hell, she wished someone would storm into the door and talk to her.

And as if Lynn had called destiny, Jared came into the room looking around, analyzing.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Lynn asked the tall man trying to hide her excitement, the handsome boy had never entered the vestry room. Actually, no one ever entered to the vestry room unless they wanted to go to the restroom or were lost. “The restroom is at the left co…” 

“You’re friends with Y/N, right?” Jared asked interrupting Lynn´s instructions to find the restroom.

“Yeah, I am. Why? Is she in trouble?” Lynn replied confused. 

“No, no, don’t worry, she´s not in trouble.” Lynn relaxed at Jared words “I just… Jensen, my best friend, I don’t know if Y/N has already told you about the thing that happened between them before.” Lynn nodded “Well, Jensen wants so bad to talk to her but every time he tries he panics and changes his mind…” 

“So you want me to help you to make that talk happen?” Jared smiled uncomfortably and nodded.

“What’s the plan?”

Jared’s face lighted up “You’re serious?” 

“I´m in.” 

 

If everything went as planned and both Lynn and Jared made their part of the plan, Jensen and you were supposed to meet at his trailer in no more than 7 minutes. Your friends didn’t bother on telling Jensen or you what was going to happen because if they did, perhaps both would run the hell out of set, so they went for a surprise encounter. 

 

Lynn asked you to deliver for her a shirt at Jensen´s trailer that would be needed for tomorrow´s first scene because she was really busy and it already had to be in his trailer by the time he came back to it.

“You´re kidding right?” you asked.

"I´m not Y/N/N, please, I would gladly go deliver it myself but I have a lot of work in here and every minute counts, you know it.” 

She was right, she had been working so hard lately but still you couldn’t do this. You´ll do anything for her but this was too much to ask. “And what if he´s in there?” 

“He won’t I promise. They end filming at 6, he won’t be in his trailer for another hour or so.” she insisted. 

“It’s raining, the clothes will get wet.” you argued. 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why you´ll enter the trailer and leave the clothes in the bed.” 

“Now you´re joking.” You said walking in circles all over the room “I can’t get in his trailer just like that.” 

“Yes, you can, he won’t realize and even if he did, it´s for work.” she told you making puppy eyes “please?” 

You looked at her annoyed, a sigh came out of your mouth. You were crazy but even though, you agreed. 

 

At the time you were arriving at Jensen´s trailer, he was done with filming for the day and on his way to the trailer to rest. 

 

Jensen tiredly opened the door of his trailer to get in and as he entered, he bumped into someone, making him fall to the floor. 

“What the hell?” Jensen screamed as he hit the floor. 

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” He heard a familiar voice say. A little and shaky hand extended in front of him to help him up, he lifted up his head and he found you, it was so weird but as the same time so comforting and familiar. He was staring like an idiot and suddenly remembered your hand was still on the same place. He took your hand and you helped him up. 

Jensen felt little sparks through his body, he felt stupid just from thinking about it but it was true. He felt like a teenage boy again. 

"I´m really sorry.” you said. 

“You´ve already said that before.” Jensen smiled realizing he wasn’t the only one nervous in the room. 

“I’m sorry, I-I mean… I just came by to leave the clothes you need tomorrow for shooting and outside is raining so they told me to come in and leave it because the rain would soak the clothes, I didn’t meant to look like I got in to stalk or something and I’m sorry, I know I’m not even supposed to be here but the girl who´s in charge, Lynn, my friend, she…” 

“Over talking.” Jensen interrupted you. 

“Excuse me, what?” you confusedly asked him. 

“You still over talk when you´re nervous, Y/N.” 

“Do you still remember me?” he nodded. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jensen asked. He really felt so bad for your answer, was he that much of a dick? 

You opened your mouth to answer the question. 

“You know what? Don’t say anything, I do know why.” he looked to the floor and exhaled “I was a dick to you Y/N/N and I’m sorry for it and I’m sorry because I left you when all you ever did was give me shelter and be my friend.” 

“It’s okay, really, I handled it well.” you smiled. 

“Still I had no right.” 

“Jay, it’s really okay. I mean, you grew so well, you have all you ever wanted, I bet you shut those bullies off… I’m proud of you.” 

“You know, I never really got the chance to thank you for everything you did for me, so thank you.” 

And then, after all those years, with teary eyes and big smiles formed on both, your faces both hugged each other tight.


End file.
